That Girl
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Gimana ya, kalo Arthur salah paham sama Alfred. Dan mengira Alfred udah jadian sama Natalie. Warning: Miss Typo, OOC, dll. ampun saya masih baru disini. R&R ya


**Author's note: halo aku newbie disini, mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m. Selama ini aku cuman jadi slient readers, jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ficnya aneh. Maaf~.**

**Warning: Miss Typo banyak banget, Gaje, boyxboy love, dan banyak lagi #ditampol **

Pagi itu di Gakuen Hetalia...

Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS di sekolah khusus tersebut berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Setelah ia membuka pintu kelasnya, tampaklah keadaan pagi yang seperti biasa. Grasak-grusuk dimana-mana Nesia yang (lagi-lagi) bertengkar dengan Malaysia, lalu ada Trio Bad Friends yang sedang bercanda sambil tertawa-tawa, dan masih banyak lainnya yang tak kalah rusuh.

'Hmm... Hari-hari seperti biasa' batin Arthur. Matanya jelalatan mencari seseorang di kelas itu, seseorang yang amat sangat disayanginya, seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. 'Alfred mana ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

KRINGGG!

Bel berbunyi. Pelajaran hari itu yang diajar oleh Pak Germania dimulai dengan keluh kesah para murid, tetapi ada juga yang biasa saja malah semangat menjalani hari penuh pelajaran tersebut. Contohlah Ketua OSIS Gakuen Hetalia kita, ia menjalani pelajaran dengan biasa saja walaupun ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hatinya. 'Kemana Alfred?' tanyanya dalam hati, lagi.

Brakkkk!

"Ya Tuhan, aku telat!" teriak seseorang dari depan, tepatnya di depan pintu. Arthur sudah dapat menebak orang itu adalah Alfred. Siapa lagi coba orang yang paling sering telat selain Alfred di Gakuen Hetalia?

"Kau!" teriak Pak Germania. Telunjuknya menunjuk Alfred, marah. Urat di dahinya berkedut. Alfred menelan ludahnya, deg-degan menerka hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan kali ini. "Lari mengitari lapangan tiga kali!" lanjut Pak Germania.

"Tapi kan Pak, saya cuma telat lima menit!" bela Alfred.

"Telatnya sih masih ditoleransi, tetapi caramu yang masuk kelas dengan menggebrak pintu salah. Makanya kalau jadi murid yang bener." kata Pak Germania sadis. Anak-anak yang berada di kelas terkikik geli. Lebih-lebih Mathias yang ngakaknya paling keras.

"Ahahaha! Telat! Telat! Rasain!" ejek Mathias di sela-sela tawanya.

"Diem lu kambing!" teriak Alfred esmosi.

"Anko uzai." gumam Norge dibalik buku Matematikanya.

"Makanya kalo jadi murid yang AWESOME kayak gue." tukas Gilbert. "Udah awesome, jarang telat pula! HAHAHAHA!"

"Asem sih iya Bert." komentar Arthur.

"AWESOME bukan asem ulat bulu!"

"Alah manusia asem diem aja lo!"

Dan akhirnya kelas pun ribut akibat komentar rusuh Gilbert, sampai akhirnya pak Germania menggebrak meja karena keadaan kelas yang terlampau ribut dan tak terkontrol lagi.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Alfred? Ia disuruh lari memutari lapangan sepak bola Gakuen Hetalia yang segede bagong lima kali. Ya, hukumannya ditambah karena telah membuat kelas yang dari awal gaduh semakin gaduh. Arthur hanya terkikik pelan melihat keadaan orang yang ia cintai berbanjir peluh akibat matahari yang terlalu napsu mencium kulit kecoklatan cowok berambut pirang itu dan kelelahan karena energi yang mulai terkuras sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Di ujung lapangan Pak Germania memperhatikan (baca: mempelototi) Alfred agar ia tak berbuat curang.

"Cieee... Arthur ngeliatin Alfred tuh~ Cieee..." goda Gilbert dengan suara keras. Sukses membuat yang lain ikut-ikutan mengikuti jejak si albino; menjahili sang ketua OSIS tsundere.

"A—apa? Aku ngggak ngeliatin dia kok! Apa untungnya aku ngeliatin dia?" bantah Arthur, ia malingkan wajahnya yang memerah agar yang lain tak melihat.

"Jangan bohong, wajahnya merah tuh." kata Nesia. "Ciee... Arthur~ Prikitiew! Jangan lupa traktir kita-kita ya kalau udah jadian! Biasa, PJ!" goda Nesia, genit sambil ngedipin mata nakal.

"Hei ada apa ini?" tanya pak Germania yang telah kembali ke kelas. Alfred mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Itu Pak, Arthur lagi falling in loph sama si Alfred." jawab Nesia.

"En—enggak Pak, NESIA BOONG!" teriak Arthur, mukanya hampir-hampir bisa disamakan dengan tomat Antonio.

Alfred? Jangan bertanya, keadaannya hampir sama dengan keadaan Arthur.

"Wakakaka... Jangan bohong Art, nanti dibenci Tuhan lho." Antonio pun malah ikut-ikutan menggoda Arthur yang merahnya hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan tomat miliknya.

"Sudah, berhenti!" teriak pak Germania.

Anak-anak pun berhenti. Dan kembali misah-misuh pada pelajaran mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Hei, hei alfred." panggil Arthur. "Al... halo..." panggil Arthur, lagi. Sebetulnya jarak Arthur dan Alfred dekat, mereka kan hanya bersebelahan. Hanya saja mungkin Alfred yang tidak mendengar atau apa.

"Ng?" tengok Alfred ke arah Arthur. "Ada apa Arthur?" tanya Alfred sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau, kenapa kau telat lagi sih, git?" tanya Arthur. "Nonton film horror sampe malem ya?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Hehe, enggak kok. Tadi aku nolongin nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan dulu, terus beliin anak kecil yang nangis permen dulu, nah habis itu bla bla bla." oceh Alfred dengan sok heronya, pastinya tidak dengan gayanya, mau mati sama pak Germania?

Arthur hanya terkikik pelan, tentunya didalam hati kalo nanti dia ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas nanti Alfred bisa ilfeel sama dia. 'Kapan ya, aku bisa katakan yang sebetulnya padanya?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Bodoh, mana mungkin kau Hero." kata Arthur dan akhirnya diprotes langsung oleh Alfred.

KRINGG!

Tak terasa sudah bel istirahat, anak-anak yang tadinya hampir keracunan sama pak Germania sembah syukur di lantai kelas membuat pak Germania memberi tatapan 'Ih-anak-anak-gue-kok-gila-semua-ya?' pada anak-anaknya.

"Arthur, mau ke kantin gak?" tanya Alfred yang tiba-tiba didepannya, jarak mereka mungkin hanya berapa centi.

DEG.

"Uh... kau mengagetkan aku git!" bentak Arthur dengan wajah semerah tomat Antonio.

"Hee, Artie, kau sakit ya? Kok mukamu merah gitu?" tanya Alfred. "Deman ya? Kalau begitu ke UKS aja yuk." kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur.

"Jangan tarik-tarik aku git!" bentak Arthur berusaha lepas dari cekraman Alfred, tapi apa boleh buat? Tenaga Alfred melebihi anak sebayanya.

Mereka pun sampai di UKS. "Art, kita sampai. Kau istirahat dulu aja, nanti aku ijinin ke pak Germania." kata Alfred. Perasaan dari pelajaran pertama sampe sekarang gurunya pak Germania terus, apa gak tepar murid-muridnya?

"I-iya, sana pergi." usir Arthur.

Alfred pun pergi meninggalkan Arthur sendirian, entah kembali ke kelas atau pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Arthur membuka pintu UKS, dan akhirnya ia pun duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Mungkin, aku harus mencoba lebih berani bicara pada Alfred tentang perasaanku ini. Yah kapan ya aku bisa jujur?" tanya Arthur pada dirinya sendiri. Keheningan menyelimutinya, ia pun meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Lho? Ada Arthur? Aku kira aku bakal sendirian." tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah pintu bicara, Arthur pun segera menengok.

"Eh? Belgie? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Arthur.

"Bolos pelajaran pak Germania dengan alasan aku pusing." kata Belgie sambil tersenyum. "Lalu..., tumben KETOS sepertimu masuk UKS. Sakit apa kau?" tanya Belgie gadis yang berasal dari Belgium.

"Yah... Hanya sedikit pusing." kata Arthur berbohong.

Belgie pun hanya ber'oh'ria, mereka pun tengelam ke pikiran masing-masing. Belgie pun duduk di kursi depan ranjang UKS. "Ngomong-ngomong Arthur." kata Belgie, memecah keheningan.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Arthur menoleh ke arah Belgie.

"Kau benar-benar sudah jadian dengan Alfred?" tanya gadis itu, tatapan matanya serius.

DEG, wajah Athur pun langsung memerah. "Tidak kok, haha. Siapa bilang aku jadian sama Alfred." kata Arthur sambil tertawa hambar.

"Yes, begini lho. Dari dulu kan kau diejek sudah jadian sama Alfred." kata Belgie sambil tersenyum. "Dan temanku atau bisa dibilang sahabat dekatku ada yang suka sama Alfred." kata Belgie lagi, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. "Dia sedikit cemburu padamu, karena kedekatanmu dengan Alfred, begitu." jelas Belgie yang membuat Arthur kaget.

"Belgie, boleh aku tahu siapa temanmu itu?" tanya Arthur. Sebenarnya sih karena didepannya ini perempuan bukan laki-laki jadi harus gentlemen, kalau laki-laki mungkin sudah diteriakin 'SIAPA! SIAPA!' sakin Arthur histeris.

"Gadis yang mewakili negara dari Belarus, Natalie." kata Belgie sambil tersenyum.

DEG, 'Gadis itu." batin Arthur.

TBC

**Aih, segini udah tbc, maaf ya m(_ _)m.**

**Special thanks buat PutinP, aduh makasih ya udah mau ngoreksi sama ngasih masukkan makasih ya #pelukpelukPutinP, ditendang. Ehm aku pengen banget tau kesan atau komentar para readers, saran atau masukkan boleh aja kok semuanya boleh :D. Review?**


End file.
